Sexologia
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: De mi serie "La princesa y su amo" y continuación de mi shot "La libertad en una daga". Belle estuvo en un calabozo antes de ser la criada del Oscuro, aislada del mundo y del conocimiento, así que no sabe nada sobre la reproducción humana. Por lo que decide que su amo debe resolverle aquella pregunta. Y quien es esa mujer que le causa enojo y dolor estomacal con solo tocarlo a el?


Bueno, aqui tienen otra aventura de mi serie "La princesa y su amo". Como me rei cuando se me ocurrio en este AU a Belle preguntarle a Gold sobre la sexualidad XDD, al ser despues de todo una persona que estuvo toda su corta vida en un calabozo, es una mujer ignorante y tiene hambre por saberlo todo.

Ya pense en un tercer corto y ahi Belle va a conocer a Regina! (of course, ella no podia faltar XDDD)

**ADVERTENCIA**: Como menciono polla y el tema tiene relacion con el sistema reproductor, decido avisarlo como advertencia (aunque es solo una pincela, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar).

**DISCLAIMER**: OUaT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a ABC, Adam y Edward. Personaje invitado (no quiero arruinar la sorpresa XDDD) le pertenece a Disney!

**Sexología.**

Belle siempre se ha considerado terca y curiosa. Con un hambre de conocimiento. Y se confesaba ser alguien ignorante en el tema de la _sexualidad_.

Su primer periodo menstrual le llegó a los 14 años. Aun recordaba cómo había gritado de pánico al despertar y descubrir que sangraba por el culo. También había sido humillante que los soldados que la vigilaban lo presenciaran y tuvieran el descaro de burlarse. De vez en cuando tenía pesadillas.

Su educación no fue completa, por lo que sus ex maestras nunca le explicaron sobre el sangrado. Griselda había sido llamada para atenderla, la limpió y le dio una clase rápida sobre su cuerpo cambiando y que la sangre era una señal de que era ahora una mujer. Griselda no entró más en el asunto, dijo aquello y que lo tendría por unos días cortos cada mes. Desde entonces, cuando le llegaba la menstruación, una criada la ayudaba. Era la única generosidad voluntaria que recibió de su padre.

Hoy en día no sabía nada del hombre o la reproducción, ni siquiera sabía cómo llegan los bebés. Ella sospechaba que el hombre le entregaba algo a la mujer, pero no sabía _cómo_. Trató de encontrar algo en la biblioteca sobre aquel secreto, el cuerpo del hombre y el de la mujer, como también sus cambios. Pero la biblioteca de su nuevo hogar era enorme y con las responsabilidades encima como criada, no había tenido éxito todavía.

No tenía más remedio que preguntarle al hombre que lo sabía todo y era su maestro: el _Oscuro_.

* * *

Al ser alguien tenebroso y la encarnación de la oscuridad, Rumpelstiltskin no era bendecido con la oportunidad de ver cosas milagrosas y hermosas. Así que, es toda una sorpresa ser digno de contemplar tal belleza todos los días. O mejor aún, ser el _único_ testigo de su metamorfosis.

Cuando trajo a Belle a su castillo hace ya dos años, era una mujer desnutrida, con cicatrices, recuerdos de hematomas y apenas se podía mantener cuarenta minutos de pie sin quedar agotada como si hubiese corrido del castillo al pueblo más cercano y no caminar de su cuarto a la cocina. Ni que hablar de lo blanca que estaba, luciendo como su colega Drácula.

Con sus cuidados y paciencia (y medicina mágica), la chica se volvía cada vez más saludable, iba engordando lo necesario, las cicatrices y moretones no fueron más que leyendas, había ahora más color a su piel de porcelana y ya se cansaba cada vez menos al caminar. Se estaba volviendo alguien _normal_. Durante el proceso, ella había pasado las tardes leyendo libros de cocina y ensayaba para aprender. Incluso tuvo que enseñarle a leer y escribir porque se le había oxidado por pasar años alejada de la civilización.

Y ahora, él se estaba preguntando que había hecho de bueno para ver a esa Belle cansada y débil como una abuelita de ochenta años, se transforme en… en… en una _Belleza_. Ahora que se bañaba más y no tenía heridas, su piel se había vuelto tan suave como un recién nacido. Sus labios adquirieron más atractivo desde que el corte desapareció, dejaron de estar secos y se los pinta de rojo cereza cada mañana. Sus ojos estaban más brillantes que el día que se conocieron, ya no se veía desesperación o tristeza, sólo se veía pura felicidad y no podía creerse que ella este _feliz_ en el castillo de la _Bestia_. Los trapos que una vez fue lo único que ella usaba para vestir, fueron reemplazados por vestidos simples pero preciosos. Todo de alta costura y con la comodidad para trabar.

En pocas palabras, el _Oscuro_ era el dueño de una _Diosa_.

Lo que su criada mantenía era su hambre por querer saberlo todo y conocer el mundo. Cuando él llegaba de un viaje de negocios, ella lo atrapaba con cientos y cientos de preguntas. Le gustaría sacarla algún día, pero aun estaba en proceso de recuperación, así que la compensaba con total libertad en el jardín.

Él no tenía ningún problema en alimentar esa mente curiosa.

Hasta que lanzó _aquella_ pregunta:

—¿Me puedes explicar sobre la sexualidad?

Jamás se espero dar la _charla_ a una chica de diecisiete años. Como si ya no hubiese sido un infierno decírselo a Baelfire.

Ella estaba sentada en la mesa, seguía esperando alguna respuesta con paciencia, pero muy inquisidora en los ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo congelado como idiota? Hay que ser de nuevo el Oscuro y rápido.

—Dearie, si no me equivoco, hay una biblioteca.

—Sí, pero es enorme y con los quehaceres, no encuentro aún la sección de anatomía. — Su sonrisa podía iluminar toda la habitación. — Así que pensé que tú podías ayudarme.

—¿Ni siquiera una institutriz te enseño?

—¿Te debo recordar donde estuve antes de _conocernos_? No hay institutrices en calabozos.

—Cierto. — Se siento tonto e incómodo. Hablarle de _esto_ a tu hijo es un infierno, pero decirle a una _mujer_ adolescente era… ¡era peor! Por suerte, la solución era sencilla gracias a la magia. Hace aparecer un libro color marrón sobre la mesa. — Este libro te puede ayudar. La sección de Sexología en la biblioteca es el P-14.

Belle sonríe contenta y toma el libro muy emocionada de comenzar. Rumpelstiltskin estaba aliviado de quitarse el problema de alimentar esa mente, tenía _nervios_ (por no admitir _miedo_) de hablarle detalladamente sobre la anatomía y sexo sin tentarse en enseñárselo concretamente. No es su culpa, puede que ya no sea un hombre, pero seguía teniendo una polla y hormonas que querían conocer cada pedazo de su criada.

—Rumpelstiltskin. — La melodiosa voz de Belle lo saco justo a tiempo de una fantasía erótica donde podrían usar toda la longitud de la mesa.

—¿Sí, Dearie?

—¿Tienes miedo de darme clases de sexología? — Sus ojos azules juzgadores lo pone más nervioso.

Suerte que sabía controlarse.

—Yo no tengo miedo, querida. Oh no, pero debo recordarte que tienes una agenda ocupada el día de hoy y no me usaras como excusa para no cumplirlas como en casos anteriores.

Y desaparece, dejando a Belle con las palabras en la boca.

Belle no podía creerse lo que había presenciado. ¡El Oscuro estaba asustado! Y se hacía llamar el violador de las vírgenes. Trata de contenerse, pero la risa igualmente sale y tuvo que taparse la boca con el libro. La risa seguía de todas maneras.

Suspirando, se baja de la mesa y va recogiendo las tazas y platos, dejando todo en una esquina de la bandeja y en la otra el libro y camina de vuelta a la cocina.

Primero deja más leña en la estufa para mantener el calor en la cocina. La cocina era su cuarto favorito _después_ de la biblioteca, pequeña y hogareña, con una mesa donde a veces ha comido con su maestro y tuvieron pláticas tan interesantes y entretenidas que la dejaba atenta horas y horas, sin aburrirse. También le gustaba sentarse con un libro y leer mientras sus pies se calientan y sin que nadie la moleste.

Rumpelstiltskin es demasiado flexible con ella, era un amo… _liberal_. En su corta vida en el castillo de Avonlea, ella veía que los nobles trataba mal a sus siervos y Rumpelstiltskin no es así con ella, le daba total libertad siempre y cuando respetase tres reglas: Cumplir con sus obligaciones. No entrar en las piezas cerradas. Y no salir de los terrenos del castillo.

Lava la loza con agua helada para no demorar tanto, por lo que sus manos estaban muy heladas y con dedos de pasas. Pesca el libro, se sienta cerca de la estufa y empieza a leer.

En las próximas cuatro horas, había aprendido sobre el aparato reproductor de ambos sexos. Ahora comprendía un poco más el por qué su cuerpo sangraba, que era en realidad sus óvulos muertos, o que los bebés nacían gracias a la unión del espermatozoide con el ovulo.

Más curiosa estaba por el cuerpo masculino porque era algo que no conocía por fuera, trata de relacionar la imagen con algún hombre que haya conocido, pero hasta ahora el único que ha visto es… a Rumpelstiltskin. Eso le causa más preguntas, ¿Toda su piel es igual de oro con escamas? ¿Cómo es al ruborizarse? Cuando lo conoció, había jurado en aquel entonces que su toque era frío como los reptiles, pero no fue así y se había sorprendido mucho y también sintió alivio. ¿Él tendrá… una _Pene_?

—Debe tenerlo si lo llaman cazador de vírgenes. — Se susurra a sí misma mientras cierra el libro.

Hora de preparar la cena.

Uno de los beneficios de trabajar para un hechicero es que no tenía que salir en invierno a buscar agua para calentar, sólo tenía que pedirla y mágicamente las ollas se llenaban, siendo decisión de Belle en qué va a usarla. Ya que Rumpelstiltskin había traído gran variedad de carne de venado, esa iba a ser la cena y podía confiar en que sus manos habían mejorado lo suficiente para algo tan complicado. La ensalada de verduras con trozos de papas y huevos duros como acompañante le iba a fascinar a su maestro de seguro. Siempre y cuando eligiese el mejor vino.

A ella le gustaba mimarlo en las comidas, se quería esforzar mucho por ello porque gracias a él, Belle podía hacer algo más que estar tumbada y esperar su muerte. Podía caminar, correr, sentir el viento en la cara, podía usar sus manos, aun si es para limpiar o cocinar, podía usar bonitos vestidos y pintarse de vez en cuando (comúnmente sus labios todos los días), podía volver a leer y escribir, podía hacer preguntas y eran respondidas. Belle sentía que no tenía límites y estaba llena de energía con cada día que pasaba.

La cena estaba lista en el preciso momento que Rumpelstiltskin hace gala de su presencia en la cocina, siendo delatado ya hace dos minutos con el sonido de sus botas de cuero al caminar. Se había puesto ropas más ligeras, había dejado los chalecos y abrigos extravagantes para usar una simple camisa dorada de seda y un chaleco azul oscuro con bordados del mismo color. Belle pensaba que cuando vestía así, reflejaba más de él mismo, reflejaba ser alguien un poco más humano.

—Huele delicioso Dearie. — El elogio consigue que ella sonría contenta.

—Espero que sepa tan bien como huele.

Esta es la primera vez que Belle esta frente a un _invitado_ del castillo. Generalmente ella se mantenía oculta porque fue una orden de Rumpelstiltskin, él le había explicado que no quería oír quejas de las personas por tener a alguien fuera de su voluntad. Pero Belle sabía que en realidad él no quería que la gente sienta lastima por ella y sinceramente, ella daba las gracias por ello. Así que ella era advertida de la presencia de alguien y se mantenía escondida hasta que su amo regresaba por ella.

Era una sorpresa que esa mujer se haya aparecido de la nada, sentada en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa y que Rumpelstiltskin no le haya avisado. Mantenía su asombro mientras la veía, sintiendo también una especie de intimidación, sabía que no había nada de qué preocuparse o asustarse si estaba con el Oscuro, pero no podía dejar la sensación de ser la cena de aquella mujer. Tenía algo de encanto a pesar de su piel color morado y con un tentáculo saliendo de forma escurridiza bajo su vestido color vino con vuelos en la falda. El corsé de cuero, más oscuro que la falda, se veía ajustado a simple vista, pero no parecía causarle problemas de respiración. Su cabello blanco lo tenía corto y peinado hacia arriba con ondas y sus uñas (o garras) estaban pintadas de rojo. Lo que más llamo la atención de Belle fue el collar que portaba, era una concha grande de oro que descansaba entre sus senos.

De nuevo el tentáculo sale, esta vez, con un compañero.

—¿Una Cecaelia? — Susurra recordando vagamente una historia que había leído sobre aquella especie, mujeres que en vez de piernas tenían tentáculos de pulpo y portadoras de magia negra. Tal vez por eso nadie la noto.

—Huuummm… chica lista. — La voz de aquella mujer pulpo era enérgica y con pizca de travesuras. Su sonrisa pintada de rojo oscuro se ensancha más por un placer desconocido. — Nada mal para ser la criada de un hechicero con problemas de temperamento.

—Úrsula. — Directo y secante, el hombre del castillo toma su lugar como tal y se pone entre ambas mujeres, actuando como si aquel movimiento fuese una coincidencia para quedar frente a ella. — No recuerdo haberte invitado a cenar.

—Oh, Rumpel… — Dolorida (o actuando que lo está), Úrsula lleva una mano al pecho. — ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel cuando vengo en paz?

Esa tal Úrsula tenía tanta confianza en sí misma, atractivo y sensualidad que hacía parecer a Belle una niña torpe. Hace unas horas tenía tanta confianza de sí misma por aprender todo sobre la anatomía y la reproducción y ahora, al conocerla en plan seductora, piensa que no sabe nada en realidad. Y eso la frustraba, especialmente porque esa mujer pulpo sabía qué hacer con un hombre. Ella estaba cada paso más cerca de Rumpelstiltskin mientras se deslizaba hacía él con sus tentáculos, de seguro sobre unos acuerdos que desconocía y ella había tocado sin pudor la expuesta piel verde del Oscuro con suavidad, parecía divertida el dibujar el contorno de su cuello y el pequeño pedazo de pecho que la camisa no cubría. Toda esa cercanía _carnal_ en un simple contacto que no le gusta a Belle para nada.

Sus pensamientos se esfuman al sentir algo que se deslizaba por su espalda y suelta un chillido que llama la atención de ambos hechiceros. Voltea y descubre que era otro tentáculo de Úrsula.

—Oh vaya, discúlpame querida. — Úrsula consigue que su tentáculo regrese a su lado y quieta. — Son difícil de controlarlas a todas cuando estas fuera del mar, ya sabes.

—Está bien.

—Úrsula, terminemos pronto para que puedas irte y yo pueda comer. — Se queja el Oscuro en tono autoritario.

—Siempre tan frío y cruel, Rumpel… y al mismo tiempo, es tu atractivo. — Ella dice mientras lo rodea por el cuello con ambos brazos. — Nunca entenderé porque nosotras, las mujeres, nos gusta más los chicos malos.

—Úrsula. — Él repite, inmune a su abrazo o que los labios gruesos estaban cerca de un beso.

—Oh, pero que aburrido estas hoy. — Reprochando como una adolescente, se aparta de Rumpelstiltskin y le ofrece su mano. — Una nueva sirena para tu colección.

Mágicamente algo que se movía y pequeño aparece sobre la mano femenina. Era una cosa chica, parecido a un alga, y con grandes ojos llenos de dolor y desesperación que asusta a Belle y termina dando un paso atrás sin dejar de ver aquella _cosa_. En cambio, Rumpelstiltskin se veía más emocionado y acercaba sus manos a esa cosa que Úrsula llamo sirena y una nube de humo purpura lo hace desaparecer.

—Eso… ¿Eso era una sirena?

—Ese es el destino de los que hacen tratos con nuestra invitada.

—Y cuya invitada espera su pago. — La mano de Úrsula seguía estirada y su sonrisa prometía algo para nada puro y que le hizo a Belle recordar su pasado y una antigua criada decirle "_eso son cosas de adultos, princesa_".

—Belle. — La voz de su maestro la obliga a ponerle más atención. — Llevaré a Úrsula a mi torre para discutir los términos de pago. Mientras, prepara nuestra cena.

—S-s-… sí señor. — Susurra con una inclinación.

—Fue un placer conocerte al fin, niña. — Dijo Úrsula mientras se apropia de un brazo de Rumpel en un abrazo. — He esperado mucho para tener la oportunidad de conocerte.

Ese comentario llama su atención.

Ambos desaparecen por la puerta y lo primero que hace Belle es caerse en un asiento, manteniéndose apartada de la silla elegida por la Cecaelia.

Respira hondo, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos. Sospechaba que había toda clase de clientes, no solo humanos mortales como ella que lucharon por la oportunidad de un cambio, pero estar frente a un ser mágico como su maestro… no había palabras para describirlo. Belle recuerda nuevamente lo que Úrsula le había dicho. ¿Esperaba conocerla? ¿Qué tenía de especial una ex princesa, ex prisionera y una criada? Tal vez era por el simple hecho de ser un _precio_. El Oscuro la había exigido como un trofeo a cambio de salvar su pueblo de su ira. Aun podía recordar el anhelo de la sangre en esos ojos de ónix. Su decisión de querer una persona viviente en su castillo posiblemente llamo la atención de otras personas o criaturas con magia como él.

Pero eso no la dejaba conforme porque esa mujer pulpo le había _provocado_ algo en el momento que se puso a _coquetear_ con Rumpelstiltskin. Se frota el estómago, le estuvo doliendo, como también la garganta, al ver esos dedos morados tocar la piel escamosa de su amo, quería creer que fue una _coincidencia_, que sólo sufrió un malestar al mismo tiempo, pero algo muy profundo de ella le gritaba que no era eso y la _frustraba_ más. Ella odiaba a Úrsula por _tocarlo_.

Gime molesta consigo mismo por no entenderse y desea poder encontrar un libro que le hable de esto en la biblioteca.

Se pone de pie y arregla la falda del vestido con sus manos, debe volver a sus obligaciones de criada y servir la cena en el comedor.

* * *

A pesar que todo estuvo listo, Rumpelstiltskin no se presento hasta que la comida se había enfriado, por suerte, otro de los beneficios de trabajar para un hechicero es su capacidad de hacer que la cena vuelva a calentarse con un chasquido de dedos. Él no le dijo absolutamente nada sobre Úrsula, pero quería quitarse la duda que tenía desde que ella se despidió en la cocina.

—¿Por qué dijo que tenía ganas de conocerme?

Rumpelstiltskin no le contesto de inmediato, primero termina de tragar, deja el tenedor sobre una servilleta y toma su copa para ingerir un poco de vino. Todos sus movimientos eran delicados y precisos, siempre cautivando a Belle.

—Yo soy conocido por hacer negocios, pedir algo _especial_ a cambio de cumplir toda clase de deseos. Así que pedir a una persona _viviente_ como precio, llama la atención de mis colegas de la magia y enemigos.

—¿Me consideras especial?—Ella dijo con una sonrisa, sin ocultar su emoción sorpresiva.—¿ A una _prisionera_ maldecida?

—Oh no, Dearie. Tú nunca fuiste una prisionera… —Con la punta de su dedo índice, toca la nariz de su criada con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Tú eres una _princesa_ valiente, te sacrificaste para ser libre y salvar a tu pueblo de tu padre. Y eso es ser _muy_ especial.

Abriendo su boca ligeramente, sus mejillas blancas ardieron en rojo vivo y se ve obligada en agachar la cabeza apenada, pensando que de seguro parecía un tomate. Como siempre, caía redondita ante sus encantos por no estar acostumbrada a los piropos masculinos hacía su persona, lo único que había recibido de ellos es burla, enojo y odio.

—Humm… gracias. — Susurra, recibiendo la risita chillona y burlona del hombre. Odiaba sentirse tan ignorante, era como si fuese una niña ante un adulto con _experiencia_. —Yo… ¿Las sirenas son en realidad pequeñas?

—¿Hmm? Oh no, así es como terminan cuando no cumplen las condiciones de pago a Úrsula… yo me quedo con la mitad de la mercancía. —Su sonrisa lobuna le envía a Belle un escalofrió por la columna.

—¿Para qué te sirven?

—Bueno Dearie, la sangre de las sirenas son especiales. Tienen muchas propiedades magias.

—Y… ¿Qué le diste a Úrsula a cambio?

Él no respondió de inmediato como acostumbraba a hacer y Belle sabía que eso pasaba cuando quería invertir la respuesta o cambiar de tema.

—Eso es un secreto, Belle.

—Está bien señor… —No quería insistir a pesar que se moría de curiosidad. Se había atrevido a desafiarlo una vez y no había terminado nada bien. Aun así, no le gustaba para nada que sea un secreto, ¿Y sí le había dado algo _íntimo_? —, voy a retirar los platos. ¿Terminaste?

Rumpelstiltskin responde con un movimiento positivo de cabeza y Belle se pone de pie, recogiendo los platos y dejándolos sobre una bandeja grande para poder llevarlo todo. Belle lo mira de reojo, él estaba caminando hacía la rueca para hilar más oro y se hace recuerdo de ir a buscar más paja.

Estuvo tres horas trabajando, llevando la paja a Rumpelstiltskin, lavar los platos, secarlos y guardarlos y dejar la cocina y la mesa del comedor un lujo. Satisfecha con su éxito, le da al Oscuro las buenas noches y se marcho del comedor, partiendo a la biblioteca primero para encontrar otro libro que la ayude, especialmente a comprender el malestar de que alguien más toque a su maestro.

**FIN.**


End file.
